


Not The Ordinary Type

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Confessions, FUTCT Era, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Love, but then it all goes okay, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re cute,” the words slip off Pete’s tongue without his permission.<br/>“Marry me,” Patrick says in his usual tone. “I’m bored.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Ordinary Type

People think that Patrick is the most harmless and naïve creature in the Universe. Well, bless them; these people are right /kind of/, and Pete remembers it when he reads the comments below their concert videos and interviews. He always laughs to himself when he sees something like ‘cinnamon roll’ as a nickname. This is a compliment, isn’t it? Anyway, it’s better than haters’ comments.

Pete can’t sleep, and probably, it’s his third or fourth night when he’s wide-awake; he entertains himself by reading shit in the internet and looking occasionally at slightly drunk Patrick who passed out on the next bed fully clothed as soon as the bus took them to the hotel.

Patrick’s funny when he’s drunk. He giggles at everything, he’s extra cute and sassy a little; he kissed Pete in the bus, but after sobering up he won’t remember anything. Probably. They don’t talk about Patrick’s drunken habits at all.

Pete looks at the laptop screen.

_‘stump’s too short to be a rock star’_

Patrick can ignore these offensive comments. Pete can’t. At first, he tried to reply to rude things, but then Patrick asked him to stop it. Like he can protect himself, and Pete is just a drama queen.

 _‘It’s a part of our job,’_ of course, the lead singer has his own opinion, and Pete respects it, but he keeps talking about Patrick’s talent non-stop at the interviews like he’s a crazy more-than-just-friend; it makes Patrick feel uncomfortable, and he looks more ‘cinnamon roll’ because of that.

Pete used to be a leader, and he puts his heart into the lyrics he writes, but Patrick is a really stubborn guy, and he even corrected some lines in ‘Dance, Dance’ to make the song ‘less creepy’.

Pete reads another comment below FOB’s concert video from last night.

_‘patrick looks better without glasses’_

Oh yeah, it’s Pete’s ‘fetish time’, and he can’t help himself. No one has a right to tell something bad about Patrick’s glasses, sideburns, weight or height. Patrick likes to criticize himself, and Pete likes to give him quick kisses as the sideburn tickles his lips. Pete feels special, because he’s the only one who’s allowed to touch Patrick’s face (if someone else will bring a hand up to poke Patrick’s cheek, Patrick will try to bite their finger). Concerts and interviews are the best places where Pete can let his feelings out; when the bass-player tries to kiss or touch Patrick in the dressing room or in the bus, all what he can get is a punch. Not an angry punch, it’s more like ‘hey man what are you doing, haha, so funny’, but it hurts anyway. It seems like Patrick can handle Pete’s molestation at public, but the rest of the time he protects his personal space.

Sometimes Pete can’t understand Patrick’s priorities.

Patrick snorts on his bed, and Pete feels guilty like he’s doing something obscene, but he keeps staring at the younger guy; Patrick didn’t take his glasses off, and Pete smiles warmly, thinking about familiar red spot on the bridge of Patrick’s nose which appears when he wears glasses too long.   

Also, Pete has found a major advantage of Patrick’s poor eyesight: when Patrick loses his glasses, Pete can read for him messages and emails, and sometimes (rarely) — books. Patrick despises contact lenses _(‘man, I can’t shove this shit right in my eye, okay’_ ) and prefers his high-school-nerd look. Pete thinks it’s sexy.

Patrick loses his glasses twice in a week.

_‘trucker hat wtf’_

Fucking comment section.

Pete wants to write something witty in response, but he just sighs and closes his laptop. Patrick looks adorable no matter what; Pete wants to cuddle with him all day, but he’s pretty sure that Patrick will simply push him off the couch /again/. He doesn’t let Pete cross the line despite the fact that Patrick looks confused but happy when Pete leans closer to him during their performances. What if it’s just a part of the show? This thought scares Pete, and he hopes that Patrick’s heartwarming conversations with Gabe are nothing more than just a friendship. But Pete thinks he has to isolate his friend from Saporta for his own good. At the same time Pete tries to calm his burning brain and convince himself that he’s not a jealous guy. Patrick doesn’t belong to him; it’s sad but true, and Pete can be just a ‘guard dog’ till it will look stupid.

But there are some good things; they’re still sharing hotel rooms, Patrick laughs when Pete tells him silly stories. When Pete playfully murmurs ‘I love you’, Patrick replies ‘I love you too’ and pats Pete’s shoulder. Onstage Pete kisses Patrick’s neck, making him play wrong chords, and in the dressing room Patrick bursts out with ‘what the fuck, Pete?!’

It’s like a closed circle.

It’s almost morning, and Pete realizes his insomnia won again.

“I’m sorry, every song’s about you,” Pete mumbles, trying to find more comfortable position for his numb back.

“What?” Patrick’s voice sounds wearily and hoarsely from sleep; he shifts on his bed and almost falls on the floor.

“Did I wake you up?” Pete asks concernedly, hoping he didn’t do anything suspicious.

“No, I have to go to shower, anyway,” Patrick yawns and rubs his face. “Please, don’t let me drink next time,” he smiles bitterly.

Pete can’t promise him.

Besides, Pete’s pretty sure that sober Patrick is more interested in making music than in making out; again, it makes Pete sad.

Patrick manages to sit up and finally removes his glasses; Pete’s heart makes a flip when Patrick’s fingers touch that red spot on the bridge of his nose.

“Shit,” Patrick mutters, wiping the lenses on the blanket. “I’m still sweaty.”

“I couldn’t take your clothes off, you know,” Pete sighs apologetically.

It’s not Patrick’s fault he’s such a lightweight. He’s not in his best mood, Pete understands it, and right now he’s going to wake up Joe and Andy in the next hotel room. Probably, they’re already up, but Pete just wants to be sure. Also, he wants just to sit here and look at sleepy Patrick: blue trucker hat, reddish messy hair, and these _sideburns_ ; Patrick bites his lip guiltily. Pete’s obsessed.

“You’re cute,” the words slip off Pete’s tongue without his permission.

“Marry me,” Patrick says in his usual tone. “I’m bored.”

Yes, it’s his style. Pete just rolls his eyes.

“Amazing,” Pete gets up, crosses the small room and flops down onto Patrick’s bed.

Patrick huffs, but he doesn’t refuse when Pete wraps his arms around his shoulders.

“I kissed you,” Patrick confesses like Pete is the one who always forgets everything.

“It’s okay, you were drunk, I understand…” Pete starts, but Patrick doesn’t let him finish, gripping Pete’s wrist. 

“I did it not because I was drunk, I did it because I like you!” after blurting out this tirade, Patrick inhales sharply.

Cinnamon roll. Pattycakes. Harmless creature. Tolerant person who doesn’t pay attention to dirty comments. Cute little guy who kisses his best friend when he’s drunk.

Pete considers himself as a good poet, but right now he can’t say right words.

“Are you serious?” Pete squints mistrustfully.

“Um… Yes,” Patrick shrugs. “I’m stupid, I know. I thought you’re just flirting and nothing else, but… It’s something different, right?”

Patrick can’t be more emotional than this. He still has a plan B called ‘oh it was just a joke’, Pete can see it in Patrick’s eyes.

“It’s not just a flirt,” Pete whispers into Patrick’s ear and then presses his lips to Patrick’s cheek; he knows this taste, the scent of Patrick’s skin, it drives him crazy, but this time it’s not like those onstage kisses.

Pete and Patrick think they’re friends. But for the fans they are already a couple.

 

***

Andy knocks at the door and barely jumps aside as Pete pushes the door open.

“The bus is waiting,” the drummer gesticulates helplessly as Joe just whistles when he sees a disheveled and shirtless Pete, standing in the doorway of the hotel room he traditionally shares with Patrick.

“Where’s Patrick?” Joe smirks, and Andy just gives them a puzzled glance.

“He’s in the shower. He proposed me. And shut up,” Pete orders when Joe opens his mouth to say another dubious thing.

Joe chuckles and adjusts guitarcase on his shoulder.

“We’ll be ready soon,” Pete replies and closes the door.

Andy looks at the guitarist-friend with a wide grin. Joe drops his bag onto the floor and sits down onto Andy’s suitcase with small wheels.

“I was afraid they’d never understand it. They are, like, together now,” Andy brings his hand up for a high-five.

“Fucking finally,” Joe slaps Andy’s palm.

**Author's Note:**

> another story in which pete and patrick love each other and keep silence for a long time /it's 2005, it's important/  
> \----  
> i don't speak english so you can tell me if anything is wrong  
> -tj


End file.
